Adeptus Mechanicus
"Zaśpiewaj pieśń Boga Maszyny, Nikt nie może zatrzymać naszego marszu Niech bezlitosna logika Boga Maszyny pochłonie cię, Nikt nie może zatrzymać naszego marszu Uwielbienie i chwała niech będzie dla Boga Maszyny Nikt nie może zatrzymać naszego marszu..." - Litania chwały Tech-Kapłani Adeptus Mechanicus przewodzą armiom cybernetycznych wojowników, zarządzają Światami Kuźniami oraz podtrzymują technologie Imperium. Każdy członek Marsjańskiego Bractwa dzierży cuda wykraczające często poza nawet najśmielsze wyobrażenia zwykłych śmiertelników, a każdy z ich wojowników, nawet jeśli był niegdyś człowiekiem, to teraz jest bezlitosnym wykonawcą woli Omnizjasza. Wszyscy uczniowie Boga-Maszyny są nieodwołalnie związani z jego starożytną religią, która bądź co bądź balansuje na samej krawędzi szaleństwa. Kult Maszyny szuka wiedzy bez względu na koszty, wiedząc, że nie sprowadzają oświecenia, lecz śmierć i zniszczenie na tych, którzy nie chcą im jej oddać. Oczywiście dla tych którzy przyjmą wole ich Boga los jest nieco łaskawszy. Bractwo Marsa thumb|left|400pxNa wszystkich Światach Kuźniach Mechanicum, Tech-Kapłani wznoszą swoje modlitwy poprzez zasłonę gęstych spalin, wznoszą złowrogą modlitwę potwierdzającą wole Boga-maszyny. Z sinej, toksycznej mgły wyłania się procesja, na której czele maszerują w zwartym szeregu Skitarii. Za nimi podążają bezduszne Automaty Bojowe oraz Wydmowe Pełzacze bez cienia strachu patrząc na swych przeciwników i wyczekując rozkazu od swych pół-mechanicznych panów. Mechanicus nie zapomina, nie przebacza, nie daje szansy na nawrócenie, lecz bezlitośnie eksterminuje wszelki opór, swoich byłych wrogów zmienia w cybernetycznych niewolników (Serwitorów), a tych, którzy przeżyją czeka prędka i skuteczna asymilacja w szeregi Bractwa. Jednakże Adeptus Mechanicus jest potrzebny w Imperium najbardziej, gdyż bez niego Ludzkość mogłaby stoczyć się w odmęty technologicznego ciemnogrodu. Razem Tech-Kapłani mają pod swoją komendą siłę ognia mogącą na zawsze rozświetlić mroki nocy, rozciągają oni żelazny uścisk Omnizjasza gdziekolwiek się pojawią i rozświetlają najmroczniejsze zakamarki galaktyki ogniem wylotowym karabinów oraz łukami elektrycznymi, które wypalają całe planety, dając w zamian: naukę, zimną logikę i nieufność do wszelkiego życia organicznego. Ich wrogami są wszyscy ci, którzy trzymają jakiekolwiek sekrety poza Światami Kuźniami, tych właśnie pechowców czeka śmierć z rąk wojowników Boga-maszyny. Mechaniczna procesja kroczy dalej pozostawiając tylko trupy i zgliszcza Heretyków oraz ludzi, którzy nie chcieli przyjąć Dogmatu Mechanicum. Nad nimi niebo jaśnieje od wyładowań elektrycznych, przed nimi ziemia zostaje spopielona przez niepowstrzymaną siłę ognia broni Radowej i Fosforowej, a łuki elektryczne przeskakują od jednego do drugiego przeciwnika zostawiając jedynie popiół. Ci, którzy odważyliby się na szarżę natrafią na bezlitosne, w pełni nieorganiczne Automaty Bojowe stanowiące pancerną ścianę na drodze głupców, którzy jeszcze nie pogodzili się z klęską. Kredo tej siły jest genialne w swej prostocie: "Zabij, bądź zostań zabity". Ich wszystkich, Tech-Kapłanów i Skitarii, łączy jedna, niezachwiana wiara, która popycha ich coraz dalej w natarciu na wrogie pozycje, ku chwale Omnizjasza ! Kult Maszyny thumb|372px Dzięki staraniom Kultu Mechanicus machina wojenna Imperium jest w stanie funkcjonować i walczyć na milionach różnych planet jednocześnie. Liczba wiernych Omnizjaszowi jest niemożliwa do oszacowania, lecz mniejsza od liczby wyznawców kultu Imperatora, a ich mistrzostwo w tworzeniu maszyn jest dostrzegalne w każdej armii ludzkości. Od najmniejszych regimentów, po najpotężniejsze legiony Astartes. Każda broń używana w armiach Ludzkości znajduje swój początek w Światach-Kuźniach Adeptus Mechanicus. Tylko za przyzwoleniem Omnisjasza szwadrony czołgów Astra Militarum docierają w miliardach sztuk na front, armady Floty Imperialnej transportują armie do najdalszych gwiazd, a siły uderzeniowe Adeptus Astartes przynoszą piekło i zniszczenie wprost z niebios. Nawet sam Imperator trzymany jest przy życiu dzięki trudowi pracy Adeptus Mechanicus, bo tylko kapłani Marsa mogą pojąć sekrety Złotego Tronu. Świadomi swojego kluczowego znaczenia w Imperium, kapłani maszyn władają jednymi z najbardziej niszczących broni, by dotrzeć do najwspanialszych tajemnic oraz dojść do doskonałości Boga wszystkich maszyn. Kult Mechanicus jest czymś więcej niż witalnym organem w galaktycznym państwie ludzkości. Jest on autonomicznym zakonem starszym nawet niż samo Imperium. Podczas eonów kiedy Mars był odseparowany od Terry przez burze spaczni, technokraci z Czerwonej Planety wynieśli swoją fascynację maszynami do formy czci, a następnie religii. Pomimo upłynięcia dziesięciu pogrążonych w wojnie mileniów ich przywiązanie do najświętszego Boga Maszyn, Omnisjasza i pracy ciągle trwa i rozkwita. Jest to wiara która wzmacnia ich armie, napełniając ich religijną energią. Kult Mechanicus jest tak skryty że niewielu zna i rozumie jego obyczaje. Wszak ich rytuały są potężne. Tech-Kapłani, którzy organizują wojskowe wyprawy dowodzą zastępami serwitorów, zgromadzeniami Elektro-kapłanów i nieskończonymi ilościami maszyn destrukcji, w tym osławione Legio Cybernetica. To w ich mocy jest uwolnić najbardziej tajemne wojska w Imperium, starożytnych sojuszników i poddane organizacje. Każdy Świat Kuźnia ma w posiadaniu swoje własne Legiony Łowców Skitarii, świętych wojowników którzy są w stanie podbijać planety, podczas gdy wspaniała siła ognia Centurio Ordinatus i Ordo Reductor może zniszczyć każdą maszynę wojenną i fortyfikację jaką napotka. Najpotężniejszy z atutów Kultu Mechanicus to owiane sławą Tytany z Collegia Titanica, wojenne goliaty które wkraczają na pole bitwy wprost z mgły Imperialnych legend. Błogosławieni kapłani Omnisjasza Niegdyś Tech-Kapłani gromadzili wiedzę dla dobra i rozwoju ludzkości, jednak tamte czasy minęły bezpowrotnie rozwiane wichrem wojen i religijnego ciemnogrodu. Obecnie Bractwo stara się tylko przetrwać w tych trudnych czasach, walcząc o każdy skrawek ziemi oraz STC '''(Standard Template Construct). Niegdyś żyzne i gęsto zaludnione planety, po przybyciu Adeptus Mechanicus zmieniają się w toksyczne i napromieniowane skały pokryte niekończącymi się zabudowaniami przemysłowymi, które stanowią "dom" i dla Skitarii, jak i zwykłych mieszkańców oraz wyznawców kultu Boga-Maszyny, którzy to za życia pracują ponad swe siły, za to po śmierci zostają pobłogosławieni przez Omnizjasza oraz dołączają do jego świty. Ci, którzy przewodzą armiom Boga-Maszyny porzucili swoje słabe, organiczne ciała na rzecz lepszych, metalowych i cybernetycznych skafandrów. Zdawać by się mogło, że potrafią dzięki nim rozpościerać ponad polem bitwy pajęczynę ciągów przyczynowo-skutkowych, z których przeciwnik nie ma szans ucieczki, gdyż nakładające się na siebie pola ostrzału, oraz precyzyjność każdej salwy przytłacza go i zaciąga w pułapkę z której nie ma wyjścia. Sam Termin "Tech-Kapłan" obejmuje więcej niż jedno pojęcie. * Genetorzy - zgłębiają tajniki organicznych istot oraz tworzą nowe cybernetyczne narzędzia i niewolników jakimi są serwitory, zwykłe i bojowe (duży wybór). Często są również lekarzami i chirurgami. * Artisanie - zajmują się utrzymywaniem w sprawności i produkcją broni rzadkich i zabójczych, które często pochodzą sprzed Ery Imperium, lub nie są owocem rąk ludzkich. * Magi - snują sieci intryg, tak skomplikowanych, że Imperialni szpiedzy, nie wiedzą do końca, czy Magi chcą zniszczyć ludzkość, czy jej pomóc, lecz przede wszystkim zarządzają propagandą na Światach Kuźniach. * Logi - zapełniają lukę w zajęciach innych Tech-kapłanów, to oni zwykle są Skrybami oraz Bibliotekarzami, jak również to oni porządkują informacje pozyskiwane od Skitarii, w skrócie, zajmują się logistyką. * Archmagosi - mistrzowie danej dziedziny Tech-kapłaństwa, zasiadający zwykle w radzie Marsa. Natomiast pośród sił zbrojnych Imperium można spotkać Proroków Maszyny, członków Lexmechanica oraz wielu wielu więcej kapłanów Omnisjasza, którzy utrzymują machiny wojenne, sieci komunikacyjne i co najważniejsze - Astronomican. Głównie są to Inżynierowie. Stosunek Mechanicus do Imperium Adeptus Mechanicus, jest zależny od Imperium człowieka. Lecz nie tylko ta kwestia łączy wyznawców Kultu Maszyny i "Zwykłych" ludzi, przede wszystkim część Bractwa uważa Imperatora za Omnizjasza. Na nieszczęście ludzkości, jednak nie wszyscy członkowie Dogmatu Mechanicum są jemu (Imperatorowi) fanatycznie oddani. Bractwo podzielone jest na wiele części, z których każda ma inny stosunek do sojuszu: * Mechanicum "Prawosławne" - Adepci potwierdzający, że Imperator jest Omnizjaszem, czyli zwykły Adeptus Mechanicus. Uznają sojusz za słuszny. * Mroczne Mechanicum - Radykalna odnoga Mechanicus, która odłączyła się podczas Herezji Horusa i dołączyła do zdrajców. W tej chwili słudzy Chaosu. Odrzucili sojusz. * Odnoga wygnańców - są to członkowie, którzy zostali porzuceni przez Bractwo. Dalej wyznający Imperatora, lecz nie uznający Marsa, za planetę główną kultu. Nie uznają sojuszu za słuszny. * Odnoga Belisariusa Cawla - Członowie Mechanicum, odrzucający część Dogmatu, lecz nadal oficjalnie będący przynależni do Marsa. Uznają sojusz za słuszny. * Kult Xenos - Członkowie Mechanicum ze Stygies VIII, którzy uznali, że Xenos należy chronić oraz im pomagać. Obecnie ta odnoga została oficjalnie zakazana. Nie uznają sojuszu za słuszny. Hierarchia Kapłaństwo jest mocno zhierarchizowane i ściśle podzielone. Jeśli chodzi o Skitarii (zbrojne ramie Mechanicus), są oni oddzielną organizacją podległą Magosom (Magosom Dominus). Historia (Najważniejsze wydarzenia) * M15-M25 Era Technologii - Złota era ludzkości, powstają w tym okresie '''STC, '''teraźniejszy obiekt obsesji Tech-kapłanów. * M25-M30 - Oficjalnie na Marsie powstaje '''Kult Mechanicus, '''kult zakłada nowe kolonie i rozwija na nich swoją technologie oraz wiarę. - '''Traktat Marsa (Ang. The Mars Treaty), '''Imperator przylatuje na Marsa i zawiązuje ugodę, zwaną Traktat Marsa. Od tej chwili Adeptus Mechanicus zobowiązuje się do produkcji broni dla Terry, w zamian za ochronę i wolność religijną. * M30-M31 Era Imperium - Zaczyna się Wielka Krucjata, Mechanicus wspomaga swojego sojusznika wysyłając razem z Astartes Sagitarii oraz Legio Cybernetica. Oczywiście Tech-kapłani skorzystali na całym przedsięwzięciu, zajmując część planet dla siebie. - Schizma Marsa, podczas Herezji Horusa, ówczesny Fabrykator Generalny - Kelbor-Hal wypowiada posłuszeństwo Imperium. Wybucha wielka wojna, która kończy się porażką Fabrykatora. Konflikt kończy się powstaniem Dark Mechanicum oraz wielce prawdopodobną śmiercią Kelbora-Hal'a. * M31-M32 - Mechanicus odbudowuje się po Herezji, najważniejsze zmiany to: ograniczenie władzy centralnej, reformacja armii i legionów Tytanów. * M33-M36 - W tej epoce Mechanicus produkuje masę sprzętu i stara się wzmocnić swoją pozycje w Imperium, ten okres nazywany jest potocznie '''Kuciem. - Podczas secesji Segmentum Pacyficus, Świat Kuźnia Moirae zostaje zbombardowany przez Inkwizycje, za pomocą Exterminatus. Dane dotyczące tego, co działo się na planecie nie zostały ujawnione. * M36 [[Era Apostazji|'Era Apostazji']] * M37-M40 - Magos Telok rozpoczyna krucjatę w poszukiwaniu artefaktu zwanego "Oddech Bogów". Cała ekspedycja zaginęła. - Tech-Kapłan Veriliad niszczy STC potężnej broni typu Phoenix - Graia została zaatakowana przez Nekronów, Świat Kuźnia jest bliski zniszczenia... * M41 (Czas końca) - Atak Tyranidów na galaktykę, pierwsze spotkanie odegrało się na planecie Tyran Primus, Magos Varnak kompletuje informację na temat prawdziwego upadku planety. - Osadnicy Tau nie spodziewali się oporu, lecz 3 legiony Skitarii szybko zrównały ich z ziemią, Mechanicus zwyciężył bitwę, lecz Magosi byli zachwyceni czystą i modernistyczną bronią Xenos. - Rozpoczyna się kolejny atak Tyranidów, podczas tej wojny wyróżnił się Alfa 9-Thyrrc który wymyślił genialny sposób na zatrzymanie floty-roju (podpalenie gazów unoszących się w powietrzu), lecz strategia ta zostaje niedługo potem zapomniana... - Kolejna inwazja Tyranidów niszczy Świat Kuźnie Gryphonne IV. - Skitarii ze Stygies VIII odkrywają starożytną architekturę Nekronów, podczas przeszukiwań budowli jeden z Tech-kapłanów został uwięziony przez Trazyna Nieskończonego. - Mechanicum odnajduję ślady Omniceopedii (wszystkich znanych ludzkości STC, w podręcznej formie) w Piekielnej Kuźni, natychmiast zostają wysłane tam legiony Skitarii ze wszystkich planet Adeptus Mechanicus. - Upadek Cadii, Światy Kuźnie Stygies VIII i Agrypinaa wysyłają swoją flotę aby wspomóc upadającą planetę. - Odbywają krucjaty z udziałem Belisariusa Cawla, budzi się Prymarcha Roboute Guilliman oraz Archmagos "uwalnia" tysiące Kosmicznych Marines Primaris. - Budzą się wszystkie grobowce Nekronów, a z ich wnętrz wychodzą gotowi do walki wojownicy, Mechanicus zaczyna być zjadane od środka. - Na wszystkich Światach Kuźniach zostaje wzmożona produkcja, na Marsie i Metalice zaczyna brakować surowców, więc Adeptus Mechanicus tworzy kolonię górnicze na '''Rdzawych Polach, '''lecz okazało się, iż są one zamieszkane przez Orków, kapłaństwo jednak nie zamierza się poddawać i wysyła tam coraz więcej Skitarii. - Na wielu terytoriach Adeptus Mechanicus pojawia się nowe zagrożenie, nie dość, że Nekroni zaczęli plądrować Światy Kuźnie, zaczął również robić to Archmagos Belisarius Cawl. Obie strony szukają dziwnego materiału z którego zostały stworzone Pylony na Cadii. Ciekawostki * W Adeptus Mechanicus ludzie (zwykle) spożywają zieloną, proteinową masę niewiadomego pochodzenia. * Wszczepy bioniczne i cybernetyzacja nie są przymusowe, oprócz jednego, wczepu w mózgu, pozwalającego Tech-kapłanom na sprawdzanie lokacji obiektu. * Na Marsie (jak i całym kultem) rządzi Rada Marsa, na czele z Fabrykatorem Generalnym, przywódca ten reprezentuje również Mechanicum w Najwyższej Radzie Terry. Galeria Im 9.jpg Im 6.jpg Im 7.jpg Im 1.jpg Im 3.jpg Im 2.jpg Im 5.jpg im 10.jpg im 11.jpg Źródła Adeptus Mechanicus Codex, Kult Mechanicus 7ed. Adeptus Mechanicus Codex, historia 8ed. Adeptus Mechanicus Codex, Priests of the Omnissiah 8ed. Adeptus Mechanicus Codex, Mars (the red planet) 8ed. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Skitarii